The mate from the real world
by sexyshewolf
Summary: Maria is a normal girl watching Bleach when she is pulled into the world of Bleach. Where she meets her favortive character Captain Sajin Komamura. She is changing, for the good or for the bad? Will she and Sajin have a relationship or will the past from other life change it all?
1. Chapter 1

_ Warning: This for a mature audience. There will be some beast reference, but not a whole lot. There are two couples in this story. I will be switching between Sajin and my OC, her name is Luna. The other couple is Grimmjow and Ichigo, which is going to be an mpreg. This is your final warning, there will be yaoi in this story, but not right now. Also I don't own any of these characters, they belong to their original owners, but I wish Sajin was mine. _

**_Sajin's mate from the real world_**

_Chapter 1: Falling to Karakura_

Who am I, why am I here, when is here, what is there, and how did I get here? Who am I, my name is Maria Rose Angel. Why am I here, this is the Bleach world, I am no longer in my world. When is here, I no longer have any idea when it is. What is there, I know that my favorite hero is there Sajin Komamura, along with the others including the main character Ichigo Kurosaki. How did I get here, that is what I need to find out the reason for being here in the Bleach World.

I was in a bed at looked like a school. I looked around to see Uryu sitting on the chair next to the bed reading a book. I sat up, blinking, "Where am I?"

Uryu glanced up, "Ah, you are awake. How do you feel?"

I held my head, "All I remember that I was in a lake surfing."

"You were in the river, we thought you were a student, but now I can said with your accent that you are not from here."

How do I explain to a smart guy, "I am from another universe where I wouldn't go to school in uniforms, also I am a college student."

He raised an eyebrow when the door swung open, Ichigo yelled, "Uryu, what the hell missing class, you never miss class, and I got blame because you weren't there!"

I blinked, wow Ichigo was loud. I raise my hand, "Hello."

Ichigo straighten up, "Hey, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

I held my hand out, "You know something you are the most natural red – head I have seen, but you are an orange – head."

Ichigo smiled, "Finally someone knows that this is natural."

That's when Renji walked in about to scream at Ichigo, "That's red – hair from a bottle."

Ichigo started laughing when Renji was shouting, "My hair is natural. You should be asking if his is fake."

I raised an eyebrow, "Where I am from this orange hair is natural. There are people that have orange or blond – orange hair so to me it is natural."

Renji stuttered, "Who the hell are you?"

I waved my hand, "Someone that isn't going to be your friend."

Renji blinked, "I asked who the hell you are?"

I thought I be a smart – ass that I am, "What are you a lieutenant or a captain asking me all these questions," I folded my arms over my chest making it looked like I wasn't interested, "You are just a kid."

Renji stuttered, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

I stood up my clothes were that of the school uniform for the girls. I hated uniforms, I looked around for my clothing, "Where are my clothes?"

Orihime was behind me when she tapped my shoulder, "Uryu sewed them back together for you, and here they are."

I gently grabbed them out of her hands, "Thank you, but who is Uryu?"

Uryu stood up, "We found you in the river this morning, and we thought you were a student trying to skip school."

I shook my head, "As I said earlier that I am a college student."

Orihime smiled, "But you look like a high school student."

I smiled, "I get that a lot."

I walked over to a changing room, "I am college student."

I dressed in my sexy outfit, Uryu made it even sexier. He made my outfit in a corset style with long sleeves ending up with fingerless gloves. My leather pant were tight, but had rips in them. I stepped out, barefooted, "Things are different here, aren't they?"

Ichigo blushed, looking away, I grinned at him, "I promise I won't have sex with you."

Ichigo blushed even harder, "I wasn't looking."

I watched them laugh as Chad entered along with Rukia, when the school started shaking, "Earthquake?" Every movie has someone said that Earthquake when a building shook.

They ran to the window, I ran too, when I saw a real hollow worm shrieking, acting stupid like I didn't know anything, "What is that thing?"

They turned to me, I never seen a hollow, "Seriously what is that thing? Don't you think we need to do something?"

I gasped when a huge sword came crashing down, "What the hell was that?"

That's when I glance up to see Captain Sajin Komamura tremendously injured he started lowering himself to the ground, he propped himself with his sword. I grabbed my high heels in a rush running down the stairs. Sajin was panting, he has been taking some horrible hits. His captain haori was nearly taken off, his Shinigami attire was nearly torn off. I rushed out with my heels on, I had put them on when I was running down the stairs. The hollow was fighting against Captain Toshiro and Captain Kenpachi. It was beating the hell out of them. Suddenly it threw a tentacle at us when I got to Sajin's side.

I screamed throwing my hands up, fire erupted out of my hands and engulfed the tentacle. It slammed me into Sajin, he held onto me as we flew back into the school. He grunted, I shouted, "I don't know how I did that."

He growled, "A gift that you had hidden in you."

I stood up, looking at his wounds, "You got no room to talk, you have life threatening wounds, and you aren't dead."

Sajin gave me a sincere grin, "You took some damage as well."

I shook my head, "I didn't take the blunt hit you did."

I stood up, sharp pain took my breath away, and the pain is in my ribs. Damnit! I don't need this. I tried to stand up, when unexpectedly the hollow fired at us. Sajin wrapped his arm around my waist and it boy was his forearm huge. I smiled, the arm felt well against my stomach, and then he leaped up onto the roof.

"Can someone tell me what the hell that thing is?" I kept my hand on his arm when he tighten it. He was losing conscious, he was leaning on me, "Hey, big guy, stay awake."

He groaned as he went down on a knee, "Who are you?"

I kept a hold onto him laying him on his back, I pulled off my jacket, "A friend that trying to kept your ass alive. Put your head up."

My jacket was thick, it was winter in the mountains, but now here it was turning spring. I held onto his wrist, "Stop stressing out," I looked up to see Ichigo destroyed it, "They killed it."

Captain Unohana came, "We will take it from here."

I nodded when I saw Sui – Feng yelled, "Who are you?"

Ichigo raced to me, "Leave her alone."

Sajin looked at me, "She stays with me. She risk her life for me."

Unohana checked over Sajin when he started coughing up blood, I rushed over, he stopped, she looked up at me, "What?"

"When you moved away, his injuries became worse. We need her with Captain Komamura, he will have to stay here in the human world."

I looked back and forth, "You are saying I am the only way he is not dying."

Captain Unohana nodded, "You have special spiritual energy."

I blinked, the only place where we could go was Urahara's shop, "Where the hell do we go?"

I knew the answer when Sajin got up, he lifted me up bridal – style, "Hold up, you are hurt, sit your ass back – "

In a second of shunpo, I was gasping we were in front of the shop, I was holding my head, "down…that was awesome, but boy was that a rush."

He sat me down on my feet, he was weaving back and forth, "You big guy need to rest."

I wanted to help, but he got inside quickly. We were placed in a room when the famous Urahara appeared, he popped that fan open, "Well, this is a first, never had lovebirds here."

I wanted to slap him, I curled next to Sajin, "Hold me, before I kill him."

Sajin chuckled, "I have heard good things about him."

"I am hungry. Got anything to eat?" I was hungry for I haven't had a chance to eat.

Sajin smiled, I looked at him, "Let me guess he can't cook worth shit."

Urahara nervously laughed, "I can cook very well. Thank you very much"

I curled near Sajin, "Whatever I am taking a nap. Also you're welcome."

Urahara didn't get the point so I threw a heel at him, "Go away, fucking pervert."

I slept, and slept, I didn't understand my dream.

_Thunder burst forth from the sky, as the lightening lit up the sky. She stood under the silver moonlight, her hair as silver – white as the moon. She raised her hands, singing, then she rubbed her heavy belly. Sajin stood to the side, laughing as he walked up to her. Suddenly he called, "Maria, it's time to leave this world."_

_She turn to see a huge wolf a little taller than Sajin, "I am you, like to a Zapakuto is to the Shinigami. I am the sword you shall wield and the form you shall take."_

_Suddenly it changed to see that she had changed into a wolf like Sajin. She didn't know how she was doing._

I jerked awake, I was floating in the air with Sajin watching me when I suddenly dropped to a ground, and he quickly grabbed me, "Are you alright?"

I panic gripping his arms, "How did I do that?"

He hugged me to his chest, "Unohana said that you have a special gift, we just need to find out what it is."

I crawled closer, "The dream was weird, I turned into something like you, but I thought that was cool, but then I had this giant wolf as my sword." I started crying, "What am I?"

Sajin held onto to me throughout the night, as I cried I was a normal human but now in the world of Bleach. I didn't know what I am anymore.

I was asleep during the time that they talked. I was sitting in his lap, when I woke up to see that they were in a meeting. I kept my eyes shut when I felt a gentle tap, I opened my eyes to see Captain Unohana, "How are you feeling?"

I blinked looking around seeing that everyone was staring at me, including Captain Kurotsuchi, I stuck my tongue, "What are you looking at clown?"

Mayuri's eyes blinked, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

I sighed, "How many times are you people going to ask that question?"

Sajin chuckled, "You never did said what your name is?"

I blinked, "I have barely woke up from being saved from a river, I get question by the stupid red hair guy that looks like his hair is from a bottle, then this creature that has a bone mask comes out of nowhere and attacks the school, then he gets hurt," I pointed to Sajin, "Finally we get here, now within that time how the hell am I supposed to introduce myself when hell is going on over the place."

Renji is so stun, I pouted crossing my arms over my chest, and I curled closer to Sajin, sticking my tongue out, "I hate rude people."

Kenpachi was laughing his head off, when I heard another chuckle, I turned to see that it was Head – Captain Shunsui Kyoraku was sipping some sake. I turned away keeping my body toward Sajin. I was so cold, I didn't know what the hell to do. I curled into Sajin when he grabbed me, "Unohana something is happening with her."

I felt like I need ice around, "My name is Maria Rose Angel. I need something, but I don't know."

I held my head when Sajin yelled, "Maria, stop whatever you are feeling, and you need to stop."

I felt like ice was forming around Sajin and me, I screamed, "Stop!"

The ice exploded, Sajin grabbed me as he picked me up holding me as he rubbed warmth into me. Sajin looked at Toshiro, "She made flames exploded from her hands, and she curled ice around her body, what is next?"

I shivered, "Fire, Water, the others elements are Earth, and Air, in my dream I had the power over Lightening."

Everyone looked at me as I shivered, Mayuri chuckled, "Interesting, I love this."

I growled at him like an animal, "Fuck you asshole. If you try to touch me, I will behead you."

I didn't know why this was happening to me I curled closer to Sajin as I started getting tired, "Sajin, are you wounds healed?"

Sajin nodded, I fell asleep when he lifted me up in his arms, taking me back to the room that we slept in the room. I felt like I was hovering again when Sajin pulled me back down to Earth, "Air has made its presence."

Maria stuck her tongue out, "I have had enough of this, and when will this end."

Sajin laid me down on the futon, and looked at me, "It's okay to not know, but you are strong – willed. You must live to see another day."

I nodded, when a yell went throughout the shop. I was woken out of a dead sleep, when I stood up Sajin wasn't there. I looked around I was going to punch something. I went into the room and saw Renji and Ichigo arguing, Sajin was watching them, and shaking his head. I threw a punch into the ground, when it started shaking and shards of Earth spiked up nearly hitting them. They yelled, I screamed, "Shut the fucking hell up!"

Sajin shook his head, when I suddenly felt dizzy. Darkness came around me and the screams.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Mature Audience again, but no lovely dove yet. Enjoy._

**_Sajin's mate from the real world_**

Chapter 2: Returning back to Karakura

The darkness started to lift, I looked around to see I was in a hospital bed. My mama was crying when she looked toward me, "Oh Maria Rose, you are finally awake."

I looked at my arms, my arms were burnt, "Mama, what had happened?"

Mama smiled, "You were in a plane wreck and survived it, but was burnt in the crash. You landed in the mountains where it was winter. They flew you to a hospital when there was an avalanche."

All that was connected to my weird dream, was all it a dream. All I know it wasn't a dream, "Mama, did someone rescue me?"

Mama nodded, "A large man, we thought he had a fur coat on, when he disappeared in the snow."

So it was a dream, my normal life went back to normal. I was in American history when I got a text from my friend, Angela.

_Yo, girlfriend, what's going on? You seem like someone that is lovesick._

_ Angel, I did fell love, now I lost him._

_ Luna, it's high time you get a man that adores you._

_ I got to go._

Sajin, even if he is a character I fell in love with him, because of his kind, loyal heart. My sweet giant, he held me in his arms without judging me, and I didn't judge him. I walked through the forest path and I felt like this was it no one could understand my pain. Sajin and I was getting to know one another. I kept looking for a way to get back into the Bleach world, but nothing could wreck my heart.

I didn't know what to do, when I heard a sigh it was Richard or as I called him Ricky, "Ricky, what the hell do you want?"

I slammed him into a tree as he made the kissy face at me, I screamed at him, "Bite me!"

I wanted to see that dream of Sajin and I have a family, but it was never meet to be. I wished to see him one more time, when Ricky looked at me like I was crazy as he just waved as he was walking off. I laid back against a tree, looking up through the trees seeing the sun when a shock went through my body. I gasped looking around when I saw amber eyes through the tall branches, "Sajin?"

"Maria? Is that you?" Sajin walked through the branches.

"Sajin, what are you doing here?" I ran up to him, his arms came around me hugging me to his lower chest, "Sajin, please tell me this isn't a dream."

"I am no dream. I am here in this world. You look different here, your hair was silver – white in my world, but here it is a dull brown. Your beautiful blue eyes are now brown. Is this your true self?"

I nodded, "In this world this is the true me, wait a minute, I had white hair and blue eyes. I never looked at a mirror while I was there."

Sajin nodded, putting a hand on my lower back and a finger at my chin making me look at him. He looked even greater in this world in 3-D, I was amazed when a portal started, and Sajin looked at me, "Please return with me."

The portal was started to get shaken, I looked back at my world, and then back at him, he was standing by the portal holding out his hand. I smiled, "Let's do this!"

I grabbed him as he leaped through the portal with me in his arms as I screamed as a change went through me. I blacked out, I woke up back at the shop. Sajin had doze off in a corner with his arms crossed over his chest, "Sajin?" My voice croaked.

He quickly woke up, smiling, "You're awake,"

I reached for him when I saw my hands or claws, I gasp looking at my new form. I was like Sajin, I stood up not being use to my new legs, and I wobbled like a new born foal falling back down. Sajin tried to hide a smile behind his hand, I tried again, making a whining noise. Sajin came beside me holding my hands as I stood up again. I growled, then laughed. I tripped in the blankets pulling Sajin with me. Our combine weight cracked the floor, I looked at it and laughed. Sajin stared at me, "You aren't afraid to laugh."

I blinked, "Why would I be afraid to laugh. Laughter is the best medicine in the world, it puts a smile on your face."

Sajin looked away, "I use to smile, I tried to be more outgoing, but the others they don't wish to be disrespectful. I dine alone and I don't know how I would find love until I meet you."

I blinked, "Then what's the deal with me having these powers."

I looked into his amber eyes and smiled, leaning closer to his lips, I was about a breath away when a knock came loud. Sajin growled knowing who it was, then it was Captain Mayuri, "We all want to know what our dear girl looks like since you took her in there."

I stood up on wobbling legs seeing that Sajin had given me a uniform like his own, but this had more room in the chest. I slammed the door open, punching him in the face, "Fuck off, fucker. I am tired, I am still trying to get use to this new form and you are bugging me."

Sajin came behind me as I leaned against the door frame, I was panting thankfully like a person, "I guess I use too much energy."

I collapsed into his arms as everyone worried, sleep came back to me as I leaned into Sajin's chest as he slowly shut the door. I yawned, "Am I worrying everyone?"

My eyes were so droopy, I wanted to sleep, but being beside Sajin's warm body was overruling my reasoning system. I yawned again, this time I was asleep when Sajin had kissed my brow.

I woke up to birds tweeting, boy was I getting annoyed, unfortunately I had let out a roar, and everything was quiet. I threw a blanket over my head when I heard Sajin walked in, "Are you alright?"

I kept the blanket over my head, "The birds don't know what it means to sleep in."

Sajin chuckled, "What some breakfast?"

I glanced at Sajin, "I take some French toast with some bacon."

He blinked, I sighed, "Lead me to the kitchen."

Urahara had nothing in their kitchen, my stomach started to growl, "Does he have any rice?"

Urahara speak of the devil, popped in and instantly got a nosebleed. I tighten my shirt to form a shirt, a bra like, but tied it under my breasts which were huge now. I had a tail so it was curled around my feet, because I didn't have shoes yet. The way my feet were wasn't like Sajin's, he had humanoid feet, and mine were like wolf's legs. They were humanoid until you got to the ankle, it was stretched, and my heels were high. It was like wearing eight inch heels without the platforms. The balls of my feet were padded like a canines. The pant were tight, but were loose around the button. I looked at him, and lifted my leg up, slamming it into his head. Urahara's head created a crack in the floor, I shouted, "He started it."

Sajin smiled as he watched me enact with everyone. I enjoyed the group, but I had enough of Sajin being in the shadows. They were laughing when I pulled him closer to the group. I laid my head on his shoulder, Urahara had a busted lip when he walked in, "Well, Miss Maria, it's time to find out what was going on the last time you were here."

I twisted away from him, "I aren't letting do you anything to me. I wouldn't trust you as far as I can throw you."

Sajin chuckled, "Which would be very far, my love."

I looked at him, "It's an expression that Americans use since we don't have inhuman strength, and we can't throw people not very far."

I stick my tongue out, which felt weird, but it was funny. I laid back against Sajin, "Also how will I know you won't use any of my blood to do weird experiments. I still don't trust either one of you."

I sighed as my stomach growled, "I am still hungry. I need something inside my belly."

Everyone laughed, "Seriously I am hungry. Do you have anything that is close to American food?"

Urahara tapped his chin when Ichigo came in with a bag that I was familiar with, a McDonald bag, he handed it to me, "French toast with bacon, like you asked."

I nodded as I woofed it down, I hadn't ate for a while because I hadn't felt like eating, and everyone was shocked, then continued with their meal. Sajin was surprised that I was in fear of eating in front of everyone. I looked at him, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing is wrong, everything is right."

I smiled, finishing off the bacon covered in syrup, I licked my chops because of the sticky syrup like to stick to fur. Sajin leaned over licking my cheek, I snorted in laughter, rubbing my cheek on my shirt, "Be nice you flirter."

Sajin blushed, looking away, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I shoved him, he started laughing, and "You are a silly guy. You know that, don't you?"

Sajin looked at me, he cupped my cheek, and "To me you are beautiful."

Renji handed me a hand held mirror, I took a look at myself, I had fur, but along with the white fur was silver – white hair and blue eyes that stared back at me, "Wow, I look hot."

Rangiku snorted, "I look way better than you."

I snorted even louder, "You are a woman of old age."

Rangiku shrieked, "I am not old."

I chuckled, "No, just ancient."

She screamed, looked ready to murder me, when Kira and Hisagi stopped her, they held onto her waist as she dragged them, "I am not old. I am in my prime."

I smiled, "Which means you are old, but you don't have the wrinkles yet, that's when you can said you are really old."

She gasped, getting angrier, "I will show you, I am not old."

I stood up, "Old lady, bring it on!"

I wasn't wobbling anymore, when she shunpo next to me, I could see her move, I dodge her fist, ducking down, twirling around, kicking out my leg hitting her in the stomach. She flew into a wall, which was a loud crack. She stared at me, "What you thought you had skills, I have done martial arts."

They stared at me, including Sui – Feng, "The way you moved looked like you were trained by Lady Yourichi."

I looked at her, then at Sajin, "Is she seriously like this? Also who is Lady Yourichi?"

He nodded, I sat back down when a whistle sounded I ducked to see a silver metal arrow sticking out of the wall. I saw Uryu sitting with Ichigo and the others. I looked at him and the others. I looked to see a masked man holding a bow, "So you are the black wolf in disguise?"

I looked at him, "Who the hell do you think you are trying to kill me?"

The man had a black lower face mask and a hood covering his hair, "I dare you to kill me."

I stared at him, "I don't kill without good reason."

I saw in his eyes he was surprised, "Even if I threaten your life, you won't kill me."

I shook my head, "I don't kill unless there is a reason."

The man lowered his bow, "Legends said you kill without a second thought. A black wolf like you kill without mercy. Who are you?"

I sighed, "My name is Maria, I am thinking of changing it, also as you can see I am a white wolf."

The man looked at me, "Your name is not the same as the legends told. Serena is the legends that were told."

I smiled, "I guess you can call me Luna, after the moon."

He bowed, "Forgive me for the arrow." I pulled out the arrow, "If you want to get that black wolf, learn not have your arrows whistle."

I tossed the arrow back at him, he caught it, "I still have much to learn, yet you heard my arrows. How?"

I opened my mouth, but closed shrugging my shoulders, "I have no idea how to give you the answer."

He started to turn when he looked at his fingerless gloves, "You said you will rename yourself Luna. Did you know that the greatest wolf in all of history was named Luna, also she was named after the moon? She had many powers, one that controlled the four main elements. She controlled the greater elements, water was ice, air was tornadoes, earth was the earthquakes, and lastly fire was lightening. The greatest element the fire of the sky, the ability to control the storms to kill or create. She could change into a giant wolf that guarded her people. Are you the reincarnation of the Great Luna of the Wolves?"

I was in shock, my dreams, the powers, and the wolf, it all made sense. I was that reincarnation of the Great Luna. I looked at him, "I guess that I am, I was a normal human and now I am a white wolf."

He pulled out a huge leather book, tossing it at me, I grabbed it looking at it, I nodded, and "Thanks let me guess History of the Great Luna."

I could see him grinning under that mask, "You didn't even read the title, and you got it right. I hope we meet again under good terms."

He left in a black mist that disappear from around the shop. I felt like I knew him, I stepped away from the door, whispering, "Good bye, Tsume."

The wind blew my hair, I looked up at the starry sky, and "I know him from somewhere."

_ A lone woman stood in front of a little boy, he was covered in mud, but underneath it all he had fair skin. Sharp blue eyes never missed anything when they were shaded with coal black hair that dragged on the ground. He had sliced through many of her guards with thin wire in his gloves, which were incased in the leather gloves. The guards kept a hold of him, "Do you wish to serve under my guard?"_

_ He snapped his head up, looking at the woman, "I tried to kill, yet you are allowing me to live?"_

_ The woman sat in her throne, "You have amazing talent. It is because you don't think you can use it for good like you want to."_

_ The boy started to cry, "I was always told I will never amount to anything."_

_ The woman smiled, "I see that you can do anything, including finding my reincarnation to help continue my destiny. Isn't that right Maria?"_

I sat up gasping, Sajin sat up along with me, "Is everything alright?"

I shook my head, "I know that this isn't real. I think that the first Luna sent me a vision of how she met Tsume, the guy that shot the arrow at me earlier."

Sajin held onto me as I wondered, who am I? This Great Luna was obviously a princess of a kingdom now I was the reincarnation of that princess. I don't know who I am anymore. I didn't know who was I, anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Mature Audience this gets a little horrible for I didn't go into great detail._

**_Sajin's mate from the real world_**

Chapter 3: The amazing and horrible news

Destiny is a funny thing I have come to realize. Doesn't anyone understand that I want a break from crazy? My mind thinks that no one gets it like tomorrow. I sighed as I ate some eggs as the group argued about the way to find this new enemy. I fell into my reading when something caught my eye.

_Legend speaks that the Great Luna died due to a broken heart that if her mate hadn't died, she wouldn't have died. She had no living children that had survived the war. She adopted many children as her own that she raised. She raised the children to become her royal guard._

The young boy and Tsume could they be related. He was really into the legend. I tapped my chin when I felt someone tugging my tail. I turned to look over my shoulder seeing Yachiru tugging on it. I smiled as I lifted my tail, making her laugh. I moved it as a jump rope watched as she started jumping my tail. I was smiling as I continued reading when I saw Ikkaku came close to watch us as Yumichikia smiled at us as she played. Some of the lieutenants watched me play with Yachiru smiling. She climbed all over me, she was having a blast.

My love and the other captains had left back to Soul Society. My body was of the human world, and I didn't want to go and confused everyone. I wanted to stay and take care of finding out how to get my powers. There were the ways of finding out.

I kept my head on my shoulders. I sighed, I fell backwards with Yachiru hanging onto my shirt. Ikkaku watched me as Yachiru was sucking on a sucker, and I was laying on a blanket with a pillow. Ikkaku laughed, "Your brain hurting that you got to quit."

I snarled at him, "I would think your head would be hurting after shaving it so much."

Ikkaku pointed Yumichikia in the chest, "I told you so."

I knew that saying bald head would upset him, but I know that this would make him happy. I need a break, I didn't need him to yell and start a fight with me.

I sighed when Yachiru grabbed my nose, "Wolfe – Chan! What's wrong? You look pale."

I got my mouth open, pulling her fingers away from my fangs. I can't believe that this was real. I got fangs, it was amazing that I would have them, but they were different than just regular teeth. I brushed Yachiru's hair back. I rolled over and she giggled as she slid down onto the floor. I curled my tail around us as I curled my body around her.

She soon dozed off in a nap when Renji slammed the door open. I don't know what the hell got me snarling at Renji. Renji jumped back, screaming, his captain was looking at me for Yachiru was napping finally, when I growled at him as he walked close to us.

Renji back crawled to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's feet, my fur was standing on edge when Sajin walked in and stood in front of me. I settled back around Yachiru, Sajin held his arm up, "Luna is protective. She knows Renji, but you are a stranger to her."

Byakuya gave his grey ice cold stare, I snorted as I turned my back to him. Yachiru curled closer to me as Ikkaku and Yumichikia sat close to me as I laid my head over my tail. I was so tired of reading, nothing was working. I couldn't do any of the tricks that Great Luna did. I tried everything that she ever done, but now I don't know what to do. I sighed as I keep dozing but kept on high alert. When Renji came closer to us, I looked up to see that it was just him. I laid my head back down. I was sick to my stomach.

Finally, Sajin returned Yachiru woke up shouting, hopping onto Kenpachi's shoulder, "Wolfe – Chan is sick."

I snorted as I laid down trying to keep from getting sick. Sajin looked at me, "Luna is something wrong?"

I won't go in detail, but Sajin and I finally made love. I shook my head, but that didn't work I jumped up, running to the bathroom, puking out my guts. Sajin ran after me, "Luna!"

I flushed the toilet rinsing out my mouth, "What the hell did I do now?"

Sajin looked at me, "Are you alright?"

I sighed, walking toward him, when I collapse in Sajin's arms. I had fainted. I had woke to look around to see that we were in Sajin's and mine room. Retsu had come in with paper work, "Good to see you are awake."

I turned my head, the sickness in my stomach was still there, "What's wrong with me?"

Retsu smiled, "Sajin and you are going to have a family."

I sat up quickly, holding my stomach, "Have you told Sajin?"

Retsu shook her head, "I think that is up to you."

I smiled, "He must be worried."

I could feel Sajin's energy behind the door waiting to knock, "Sajin, I am okay."

Sajin opened the door, "I really need to know how you are able to do that."

I shrugged my shoulders, when Retsu patted my shoulder, and smiled, Sajin watched the interaction. She left shutting the door behind her, Sajin kneeled down, "So what's wrong? Are you terribly ill?"

I laughed, hugging him, "Everything is alright, this is actually normal till the fourth month for normal women."

Sajin looked at me, "How long are you going to be ill?"

I rolled my eyes, "I hope you are not like this when you are holding the baby nine months later."

Sajin gapped, "You are having a baby. Oh, shit!" He fainted, I sighed, stepping over his knocked out body, opening the door, "Retsu! I need you to check Sajin's head."

Retsu started laughing, "He took the news that well."

I looked at Sajin, never thought the man to be a curser, now that is funny. You learn new things every day, Toshiro stood up, "What news that you gave Sajin that he injured himself."

I grinned, "Sajin and I are going to have a little baby."

Toshiro covered his ears when Rangiku started screaming, even I had my ears covered, and watching her bounce was making me sick. How does that woman hold those things in when she was bouncing off the wall?

I sighed as Retsu patted my shoulder, I smiled going back to my mate. I sat there watching him, when my stomach revolt I sighed lying next to him and slept. I was getting tired of sleeping just to fight the sickness.

Sajin woke up holding his head, he had a good goose egg on the back of his head. He groaned, "Did I hear right? You are having my child."

Old school Sajin was saying that like they would say on those old shows, I crossed my arms over my chest which pushed up my chest, which attracted Sajin's attention. I smiled, "Sajin, eyes up here."

Sajin cleared his throat, "Sorry."

I laughed, hugging him, "Sajin, don't you dare say sorry, it just proves that you are a healthy male. You are my man."

Sajin hugged me to his chest, rubbing my flat stomach, I slapped his hand, and he shook his hand, "Ow. Luna, I was just trying to feel the baby."

I giggled, "I won't be showing for a good while. Also I will be feeling it before you, plus I don't know how far along I am."

I stood up opening the door to see Retsu already there. She showed me that I was five months along, I was weaving back and forth. I shouted, "What the hell I should be showing like now!"

I looked up at the papers, Retsu walked in as I stood with Sajin as we listen to Retsu, she shut the door, "A normal baby is five lbs. at birth, but you are taller than human women and your child is spread out, and your baby is smaller than the average human fetus. You should be feeling the movement, but I have no idea why the baby isn't curled like average fetus."

I stared at the ultrasound that she had done on me, when I passed out during a practice session. Sajin was worried about me that day, I had never felt so tired. I saw how my baby was stretched out, I looked at this photo harder.

I pointed at the photo showing it to Sajin, "I seen this photo before with another baby somewhere."

I walked quickly to my book with Sajin and Retsu on my heels if my heels ever touched the ground, beside the point. I walked toward the book on an arch, I flipped the pages, pointing to the photo, under the photo was 'Battle females were known to be pregnant than gave birth on the battlefield. They have harden muscle that acted as a shield to protect the child.'

I gave Retsu the book, "Because of my reincarnation of the Great Luna, her people were warriors. They gave birth on the battlefield. That's why I couldn't tell if I was pregnant. Pregnant women would be easy targets." I sighed, "Lovely, well, when is my due date?"

Retsu smiled, not the creepy smile, but the I – am – happy – for – you smile, "You are due in December, when we get closer I will be able to tell you."

That's an only seven months away, I was going crazy, my baby has been here for nearly five months. I have been here for nearly a year, I started laughing, and "I have been here for a year by the time January comes around."

Sajin hugged me around the waist, "I think that's when I first meet you."

I laughed, "We got busy now we are going to have a baby." That's when I realized something, "SHIT!" Making both of them jump, "We never had a wedding."

Retsu chuckled, as Sajin laughed, "I guess we need a good wedding."

I nodded then looked down at my shirt I sighed, "I think white is out for a wedding dress."

Sajin rubbed my shoulders, "You can have any color that you want."

I smiled, "We do things our way. I have the American way, but we have to throw in your ways too."

He smiled, he knew that I was still getting use to some of the foods. I grumbled, as Rangiku squealed as she jumped up and down, my ears were started to bleed. I leaned my head against Sajin's shoulder, "Shut up!" I threw a pillow at her head, which she couldn't dodge. Bull's eye! Right in the face, now she was spitting out feathers.

Everyone busted up laughing, Iba was shouting, "A nice shot without even looking."

"Shut it, Iba. That was a lucky shot." Rangiku shouted, pulling the feathers out of her hair.

I grunted, shifting back against Sajin, this wedding wasn't getting overwhelmed by Rangiku's ideas. Byakuya opened his eyes, sipping his tea, "I will help Lady Komamura plan her wedding."

I need to talk some sense into Lord Kuchiki's head. I stood up, "Byakuya, can I speak with you?"

We walked outside, leaping up a high building, I looked toward the rising sun, and "You need to learn how to relax."

Byakuya blinked in surprise, "I know how to relax."

I giggled, "By drawing trees, or calligraphy, I mean party, have fun. You may be a noble, but where I come from. We have no nobles, just people who are rich."

Byakuya turned and looked at me, "Where do you come from?"

I smiled, "America, known as The U.S.A. it's my birthplace. We are a young country, but we are getting there. Here in Japan, you have a long history, but Byakuya you are stuck in the past. It's time for you to move on."

Byakuya looked toward the colors of the sun, "I must be the noble I was raise."

I grinned, "Well, then I have to do the thing that bugs you the most just to get a reaction."

Byakuya place his hand on his sword when I grabbed his family's scarf, he gasped at how quick it was folded in my possession. I was even surprised, "Let's see how fast you can keep up."

I disappeared with a blink, from the shop to a cemetery, holding my stomach as I was giggling, the baby was kicking, and now the baby was giving me attention. I leaped up hiding in some trees as Byakuya panted looking around, he must have shunpo really hard. I laid on a branch stretching out, he couldn't sense me how odd. He pulled out his sword, "Scatter Senbonzakura."

Great, thousand blades, I was suddenly taken by surprise sinking into the thick branch, I breathed as I sunk into, when I resurface near a park by the river. I looked around, good no people. I was noticeable to humans, when Chad walked by, he looked at me. I waved, he waved back walking up to me, and "You should be back at the shop."

I chuckled scratching the back of my head, "Yeah, I know, but I was sitting in a tree by the cemetery suddenly I started sinking into it, and I somehow got here."

He raised his head showing his eyes, "Is it a new power?"

"Hey Chad! Luna!" We glanced up to see Ichigo running toward us, he looked hurt holding his left arm. Chad and I ran toward him, he collapsed. I rushed toward him, catching him, he looked pale, but alright. I lifted him, running back into the trees with Chad on my tail. I hid in a cave I barely found when I was first came here.

We laid Ichigo there when I notice blood on my right forearm where his legs were. I didn't like doing it, "Chad, stay on look out."

Chad nodded and rushed out of the cave. I checked Ichigo, crying to see if my fear was true. It was as I dressed him back, "Ichigo wake up, who attacked you?"

Ichigo muttered sleepily, "Grimmjow."

I knew that Grimmjow was a fighter, but not a rapist, it's not in his nature. Nnoitra maybe, but not Grimmjow. I bandaged him up with tore clothing off my pant. Ichigo needed medical attention. Ichigo muttered, "Don't tell my dad."

I nodded, I was wretched for being able to protect Ichigo. I lifted him up taking him in a swift leap. Chad was able to keep up. Grimmjow was going to pay for doing this to Ichigo.


End file.
